Ripping Seams
by DoilyRox
Summary: To be a rider meant to own the sky. But Patches Avy always felt the sea was more her style. Of course, being the best seamstress in the East Blue doesn't help when you're stuck with Alvida. Luck introduces her to one Monkey D. Luffy.
1. New Beginings

**Woohoo! Here's the first chapter of the new version of Ripping Seams! Ack, you guys wouldn't believe how long it took to write this! Many a painstaking hour, let me tell you that. Thank you all for all of your support, It's greatly, and thoroughly appreciated! Much love!**

**Full Summary: To be a rider meant to own the sky. But Patches Avy always felt the sea was more her style. Of course, being the best seamstress in the East Blue doesn't help when you're stuck with Alvida. But Avy's 'good energy' rams her head-long into a grinning Monkey D. Luffy. Can she still reach her goal with this crew of misfits? Better yet, can she survive their horrid senses of style and reeking piles of laundry?**

**I wish I could say I owned One Piece, but I don't. OCs and their backgrounds are mine.**

* * *

**Two Days Before Luffy's Arrival**

"…_So, sweet song of the sea_

_Who's words jingle in my ears_

_Like little bells in a caroling chorus._

_Who, by the night time's awkward wishes_

_Do continue thy rhythmus beating upon my ship_

_Even into the most unholy hour a'night._

_I take thy melody into my uneven soul_

_To forever,_

_And wholly wishing ever after that,_

_Know thy cold embrace_

_Around my lock'ed heart."_

I grinned, beaming at the yellow pages of my journal as I finished the poem. As shut the leather bound book closed with a clap, I tossed it up in the air. Shortly laughing as it came back down into my hands, I stood and did a spin, humming a little tune to myself. The ship's board creaked underneath my weight, but their moaning only added a bit of rhythm to my make-believe melody.

I'm finally done. Done with that poem that had taken me so very, very long to finish.

The leather folded as I pressed the book to my chest, collapsing into my cot. As the springs squeaked in protest, the contents of the leather bag that lay on the bed beside me shifted; and with my grin still intact, I shoved the diary into the bag before flipping the flap shut. While I wormed my way further into the covers, I could feel everything relax as my muscles thanked whatever forces that be for the invention of beds.

I had stayed up for who knows how long working on that poem last night. In fact, I'm not quite sure if it is 'last night'. All I remember is a spur of the moment idea that popped into my head, and before I knew it I was writing in my journal.

My lungs filled with tension as I took a deep breath before I sighed all of the air out: causing a great rush of relaxation to coat over my entire body. Sleep was coming quickly, and before I knew it, I was starting to doze off…

"PATCHES!"

Reflex threw me out of my bed as I scrambled for the door. At times like this, having your own cabin wasn't as nice as it was made out to be, as there were more doors to get through in order to reach your captain. I tossed my door open and rushed out into the narrow hallway, the few crewmates in my way pressed themselves against the wall. A rush of pounding feet on wood passed them.

"Good luck!" One of them called, and as I began to climb the stairs up to the main deck, I looked back at my fellow pirate. Straight lavender hair lay flat on Coby's head, and his glasses lay crooked over his nose. He was young for a pirate, and I could briefly remember the day we picked him up from the docks. We had become friends almost immediately. After all, he had joined right after I did.

"Don't need it!" I yelled back with a grin before turning around and going up the stairs into the bright sunlight of midday.

"PATCHES!" The captain yelled again, not noticing I had made my way onto the main deck.

"Yes, Captain Alvida?" I asked as I walked up to her. I folded my hands behind my back, using a brisk pace to get to her faster. The other crewmates watched on as she turned to look over her shoulder, a glare coming to her face.

Rather, she turned to squint her beady black eyes over her sloping shoulders and through her long and curly black hair as an attempted glare made its way onto her chubby and freckled face. Something of an outdated black cape draped off her huge form, hiding the fatness that showed through from the front. She then moved to face me, giving me full view of her extreme obesity as it protruded through her plaid button up shirt and too tight black pants. A bandana attempted to hide a few rolls in vain as it wrapped around her neck, and a typical pirate hat with a plume topped her entire atrocity of an outfit off.

I tried to forget the fact that I made the clothes she was wearing: it was insulting.

The woman opened her blubbery mouth and proceeded to start yelling all sorts of profanities. As she did so, I became distracted by a small hole that had been ripped in her shirt, no doubt from the pressure of so much weight against it. This was the obvious cause of her anger.

"My, captain! Who tore your shirt?" I interjected, catching her off guard. I blinked as I leaned down to examine the rip. "This is most certainly a knife cut! Did you perhaps get in a fight? You shouldn't do something like that, Captain! That's what we're here for!"

I looked up and gave her an award winning smile, tilting my head to the side. "Let me make you a new one, okay? A beautiful lady such as yourself shouldn't be wearing such a horrid thing; it's a sacrilege to your petite figure."

She didn't catch the hidden insult I habitually laced in there.

Alvida smiled, slightly blushing as she brought up a ringed hand, nuzzling her cheeks into it, "Oh Avy~! You're so right, like always! Let me go find the asshole that ripped my shirt, and I'll burn this top right away!"

The crewmates sweatdropped, probably wondering how I was able to diffuse the situation time and time again. It was simple: I had just come to know how Alvida's mind works. She was a hot head, but responded well to compliments. That much was painfully obvious.

Literally. She had a habit of hitting people on the head with her spiked club if they didn't do everything she wished. And when she put her rather impressive bodyweight into it… let's just say I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of such a blow. It would only break just about very bone in my body.

I sent a smile to my crewmates as they all gave me thumbs ups. They grinned, causing me to laugh slightly as I headed back down to my cabin. Most of the pirates on the ship were a friendly bunch. They usually only asked for my assistance with clothing whenever a button had popped off or something. Unlike Alvida, who insisted I painstakingly edit each and every article of clothing she found cute to her body size.

I learned from the first week on the ship: doing that got really old, really fast.

It isn't that I dislike making clothes: quite the opposite. I'm proud to say that I'm the best seamstress in the East Blue. And that isn't bragging, that's a fact. However, meaningless labor only gets you so far when it comes to bettering yourself, which I needed to do. Being the best isn't a permanent title, you know. You have to keep up with the times.

_But none of that matters anymore_, I thought to myself as I made my way below deck. I had finished that painstaking poem I had been working on for the past two years. Now that it was done, I could finally send in my latest journal and get off this ship. I had been here too long, anyways. The poem was supposed to be a short one, something my doctor had recommended for venting all of that tension I tended to build up. But it had turned into so much more than that so swiftly, it was hard to believe I had written it at all.

I couldn't help but smile as I walked through the wooden hall of the ship back to my room. The constantly shifting floors had taken awhile to get used to, but sea legs had grown to be a part of me within the first month on board. Coby grinned at me as I passed him, his glasses glinting from the sunlight that streamed in from the loose floorboards above our heads.

"Great job with that one, Avy-san! That had to be you're quickest yet!" He encouraged, referring to the amount of time it took for me to deflect Alvida's anger. I shrugged, smile still in place.

"Thank you, Coby! What can I say? It's just been my lucky day today." He laughed at my short joke as I passed him. My grin stretched as I turned the corner away from him. Sure, it was luck. But it was my luck. The luck I had made for myself. The luck that was so hard to maintain, but worth it to the highest degree.

_After all,_ I thought to myself as I entered my room, shutting the door behind me and moving the lock into place with a 'click', _when does a little bit of luck not come in handy?_

A small tune started up as I began to hum, making my way over to my work desk. It was littered with all sorts of things necessary to my profession: Fabrics, threads, scissors and pins. A few pencils or fabric markers lay here and there, and needles were, needless to say, shoved in the wood in random places across the wood's surface. Carefully, I lifted up the bundle of blue silk I had been working with to examine the plans for the dress that lay beneath. This particular dress was one of the few that were not of my own design, but a request from a client who lived on an island in the north blue. It was to be a simple, but elegant dress meant for the upcoming annual ball her city was throwing. Or at least, that was what her letter had said the dress was to be for.

Occasionally I got these request, and in exchange for compensation, I would tailor the dress to their standards and send it back out to them. Of course, being the best, I could usually get a pretty penny for this sort of thing. And my clients almost always returned for more business.

But, I grinned, this dress would have to be finished at some other time. I had other things to do at this point: packing, for one. Now that my poem was done, I had no need to stay any longer on this ship. As soon as the next mail pelican came in with the fashion magazine I ordered weekly, I'd send it off with the journal to my doctor, and I'd be scot free of the ship and the wretch of a captain. Gently picking up the silk, I folded it neatly and placed it on the desk's seat. Then came the rather difficult task of wheedling the needles out of the wood, and grouping together all of my essential items into their separate places before tying them together and placing them in my leather bag. The items themselves were crucial; however, the bag itself was far more important to me. I had owned it for many, many years now, to a grand total of twelve. And, doing the math in my head as I gently placed the items inside in a semi-orderly fashion- that put me at the age of about seventeen.

Which meant a lot when put next to my professional skills as a seamstress. My little hum stopped short as I breathed outward, closing the bag. Being carefully careless, I lightly tossed the bag back onto my bed, where it had laid previous to my packing. The morning after next I'll be gone from this ship. I had better get to saying goodbye to Coby. I could feel my throat start to constrict as I flipped the blue silk dress design over and placed it carefully into the sketchpad that lay beside it. Goodbyes were always so hard.

_But,_ I thought as I tucked the sketchpad under my arm and lifted the folded silk up in my other, _if luck should have it, we'll meet again._

Scooting the desk chair under its counterpart with a swing of my hip, I then treaded the short distance back over to my bed, where I placed the silk and pad down carefully. A heavy sigh released a large amount of the anxiety that had already started to build up, and with an ironic thought, I couldn't help but link my future goodbye to my dear friend with the most despised of all tasks in sewing:

Oh, how I hated Ripping Seams.

* * *

**Whew! There it is! What do you think? The next chapter will be whenever I get the chance, as I've got a seriously crowded schedule as of late. However, I promise that this story will be completed. On my honor as a writer, I swear it! Hehe, review please! What do you think?**


	2. Escape!

**Woohoo! Here's the second chapter :)

* * *

**It was a beautiful dawn the day I had to leave the ship. The sunrise played with the ocean in dramatic turns of color I could only wish to be able to sew one day. Hues of pink and orange littered high in the sky, turning into indigoes and dark blues as the view shifted west. Far in the east, however, where the sun was still toying with the ocean, particularly stunning shades of gold played upon distant clouds and reflected in a shimmering path along the ocean's dark surface.

With this breathtaking backdrop the mail pelican silently flew toward the ship, carrying its usual bag full of seemingly important documents and papers. Inside, no doubt, was my magazine from one of the two cities I had been raised on: Opala. A sprawling fashion center of the world, Opala was centered in the Grandline, and was home to the best of the best when it came to fashion and style. Anybody who was anybody wore outfits made from Opalan Artisans. I was, of course, one of those Artisans. Opala had been where I learned everything I now know about sewing and the like, as the art of sewing for fashion there would be like breathing anywhere. A necessity, and at times, an art. It was also where my dream had been inspired: to be the greatest seamstress in the world. And there was only one way to do that, and it was a way that people in Opala wouldn't dare scoff at.

To find, and use, Mithril Cloth. Just thinking about it while on the ship made me grin; by being out in the ocean I was already one step closer to my dream. After all, it was something well known about the mythical Mithril cloth: it only grew in the ocean. It was said to look like cotton, but it grew right out of the water. Stronger than the hardest diamond, lighter than the lightest feather, and softer than any sort of fabric imaginable. That was Mithril cloth. That was my dream.

It was said to grow near some secluded island in the Grandline, but that was a less pronounced part of the story. It could be in any ocean, East Blue, West Blue, even North or South. It didn't matter though; I'd search every ocean until I can find it. And the first stop is the most apparent one: the Grandline. Of course, before I headed there myself, I'd have to stop at a nearby island of some sort. I'd need supplies, and more importantly, a map.

I quietly lifted a finger to my lips, motioning for the bird to be quiet as he circled the ship, eventually slowing down to stop on the railing of the boat in front of me. He looked at me with a piercing eye, tilting his head to stare at me. He wouldn't give my magazine without pay first, and he knew what the parcel in my hand meant.

"Here," I whispered, digging into my pocket for the bird's compensation. When I pulled out a few Beri, his eyes flashed, "I need you to deliver this to this address in Opala. I've got enough money for the trip."

He paused, turning his head to get a closer look at the wrapped journal as I held it up. After a moment of reading the address, he nodded, tilting his feathered head down then back up, a silent sign of his agreement.

"Also, cancel my subscription to the magazine, okay?" His beak opened wide in protest, and I threw myself forward, grabbing his long orange mouth and clamping it shut. "Shhh!" I whispered harshly. Nobody could know of me leaving. If they did, they would try to stop me, and I honestly didn't want to fight any of them. His eyes seemed to glint with a glare as he pulled his beak out of my hands. He seemed to huff for a moment, feathers rustling together as he glared. I backed away, allowing him room as he pouted. Seeing this, he plunged his beak into his open bag, digging through to find the last issue of my magazine that I had ordered. Once he found it, he pulled it out of the bag with his beak and held it out to me. I gratefully took it, holding out the money for him. With this, he lifted up his talon tipped foot and grabbed the few Beri. He then moved his foot, and transferred the money into an inner pocket inside the bag. Once he was done with this, he opened his beak expectantly, and I placed my journal inside. Once he closed his mouth around it, he transferred it, too, into the bag before sending me one last glare. Turning his head away sharply, his legs bent before his pushed off the railing, wings flapping open to catch the wind.

Soon enough he was flying away, leaving me all by my lonesome upon the ship's deck. I smiled to myself, watching him carry away my hard work and innermost private thoughts. My doctor would most certainly like all that was contained in this journal. The poem would have her reeling over the edge.

When the mail pelican could no longer be seen, I quietly left the deck of the ship, going back into my room to make the final leaving arrangements.

* * *

"All to the Deck! Everyone this time!" A yell interrupted me as I placed my bags onto the small boat I was about to lower into the water. The voice was coming from the crow's nest, alerting everyone who was currently on board that there was something worth seeing within range of his telescope. "Cruise ship spotted Starboard! All to Deck! All to the Deck!"

My throat constricted as my heart leapt. If everyone came now I'd be caught! Hastily I threw the last of my bags into the small dingy before tossing over the covering tarp. Just in time, too, as a thundering of feet started to make its way onto the Deck. Wood on wood slammed, causing me to jump a meter in the air before I realized it was just the mess hall's visitors racing out as well.

"What? Get out of my way you buffoons!" Alvida's voice scratched as she stomped her way onto the head of the deck. Taking one last glance at the get-away dingy, I gulped before making my way around the ship to the front of the deck, where all the commotion was bound to be.

"Here, captain!" The lookout shouted, dropping down the telescope for Alvida to use. A group of nearby pirates scrambled to catch it for her, and as one succeeded, the rest back out of his way. The stocky male who grasped the prized possession with sweaty hands bowed to Alvida as she took it from him. And with a growling huff, she spread out the device and brought it up to her eye. Sure enough, a grin spread across her fatty face as she chuckled a disgusting laugh that made her neck jiggle.

"Get ready boys!" She yelled, bringing the telescope down and snapping it shut. She tossed it over her shoulder, and Coby, who looked even smaller than usual as he stood beside his fellow pirates, caught it with a fumble. "Drop the sail! They're ours now!"

A roar of adrenaline spread across the deck as the pirates raised their weapons in the air, excited by the prospect of another raid. Hastily, a few clamored up the mast and dropped the sail, while others spread out to go raise the anchor or prepare the cannons. With a start the ship began to sail forward, pulling out of the cove from the outcropping we had been resting in. My mind started to race- what would I do? Should I escape during the raid? Should I raid and then leave? What if someone stumbled across the dingy when I was gone?

I gulped; taking a few steps back and away from the crowd as I slowly eased myself back to the dingy. I couldn't take the chance; it was best if I left now, before they could register I was gone. With a sharp turn of my foot, I began to sprint back to the dingy. It was now or never.

"Coby!" Alvida yelled, once more picking the youngest member of the crew out. "Who's the most beautiful woman in the sea?" I could hear his frightened response even as I uncovered my dingy.

"You are, of course! Alvida-sama!"

"Nicely said. Pull the ship around! Go after them!" Alvida shouted, resulting in a yell from the crew. My eyes widened as the ship creaked, rudder turning as we started to chase the fleeing cruise ship. My ears pounded as another round of cannons fired, one shot smashing into the ship's mast. It was in no time that we caught up, and the ship pulled up against us, reigned in by the ferocious pirates who swung aboard their ship with ropes attached to hooks. Thankfully, all the commotion was going on on the other side of the ship, allowing me a much easier escape as I grasped the edge of the dingy, using the kitchen knife I had stolen some time ago to cut the last rope free.

My stomach lurched as I dropped into the ocean just as another round of cannon fire went off. The splash of water soaked my arms and more than a few of my belongings, but the sound was drowned out by the temporary deafness that followed each attack. I rushed to drop the mast of the small dingy, hoping my luck would get me out of this alive.

It was once again dawn by the time I got to the island. The small town was just stirring, and the sunlight hadn't yet managed to reach the two round towers at the center of the city- obviously the local Marine Base by the way the name was plastered around both of the said buildings. I stood and stepped off the small dingy, tired arms barely managing to tie the boat down correctly. The waves rocked the dock slightly as I grabbed my bag off of the boat. It was the only visible thing left, thankfully, as after my initial haste in the escape I managed to load all of my belongings into the small cabin the dingy was built with.

Slipping my leather bag over my shoulder, I began my way into the town. The solid earth felt weird and foreign under my sea legs. It had been a long time since I had last been on solid land; Alvida couldn't dock regularly due to her reputation. Thankfully I wouldn't have that issue now, I reminded myself as I scanned the signs over doors to see if there was an inn I could stay at. After a few minutes wondering, I managed to spot a sign that read in chipped away print: 'Bar & Tavern', with the signature foaming mug. As I stepped inside, a chiming bell rang to alert the owner of my presence.

As if on cue, a woman with brown hair and kindly eyes stepped into the room. She was just past her prime, but looked well enough to be able to handle the tavern on her own. When she spotted me she smiled and made her way behind the counter, slinging a towel over her shoulder.

"A bit early for a drink." She commented with a vague smile.

"Just need a room for a day or two." I told her, giving her the best smile I could manage in my tired state.

"I can tell, meals included?" She asked, moving over to another part of the counter and grabbing a sheet of paper and pen.

"Please. Avy's my name, Patches Avy." I gave her my name at her glance, and her smile broadened a bit.

"And how many days will you be staying with us, Patches-san?"

"Just one, I'll be leaving tomorrow morning." She nodded, writing down the calculations and the time frame for my stay. As she scratched in the information, I shifted my bag off my shoulder, shuffling around in it for a few seconds to find my purse.

"That's 250 Beri." She said, tucking the paper away under bar as I drew out the coins. She smiled patiently as I handed her the money, counting it swiftly with expertise one typically found in her trade. Once done she pocketed the Beri and pulled out a key. "Great. Go through that door and your room is the second on the left."

I nodded my thanks, taking the key from her hand and heading through the door she had motioned to. Once through I found myself in a wood hallway spotted with doors that bent to the left at the very end, presumably leading to more rooms. I went up to and unlocked the second door on the left, stepping through the doorway to find a cozy room with a single bed by a window, an armoire and a desk, with a door on the right that would most likely lead me to a bathroom. I sighed as I shut the door behind me, locking it to make sure no potential thieves would enter while I was napping. And with that, I walked over to the bed, dropping my bag beside it, and plopped onto the spring mattress. I hadn't yet covered myself with blankets before I was lulled to sleep.

* * *

**Okay, so, kind-of a filler, yes, but there is more important stuff in the chapters to come. At least she's away from Alvida now! hehe, I feel like i did a much better job explaining just _how _ that happened, am I right? Tell me what you think please!**

**Many, MANY special thanks to my absurdly AWESOME reviewers: Ketsuko Kyo, DragonDancer93, Oni Kenpachi, and Magic126! You guys make my world go round :] And also, to answer your question Oni Kenpachi, because I didn't like the way it was heading, and I've vastly improved my writing abilities, so why not re-write it to make it better? :]**

**Thanks for the support guys! Please review!  
**


	3. Rough Awakening!

**Hello~ my loves! DR is here :] Now, this chapter is shorter than the other two, but the next one should have some very important people in it…. ;] Enjoy!

* * *

**

The sound of wood banging on wood jarred me from my sleep. Squinting, and willing myself back to the peaceful slumber, I pulled the covers up over my head to block out the sunlight that begun to creep in through the window. A loud laugh started to echo through the halls, reminding me that I was no longer on a pirate ship, but in a lodge room ran out of a tavern. When the sound of wood scraping on wood came again, followed closely by another set of laughter, I decided that it was time to arise.

I sat up in the bed, rubbing my eyes to get the crusties out before I dared to peek them open. A room flooded with light from the window beside the bed filled my sight. As I stretched my arms out I looked at the walls through a blurred vision, attempting to find the clock I had noticed earlier. Only after cracking my neck did I find it sitting above the dresser. Its arms, much to my disdain, were too thin to be seen by my waking sight, and it took another minute of staring before they finally focused enough to be read.

Thirty past noon.

I sighed again; looking around the room for my bag vainly before realizing it had been dropped beside the bed. Slowly, as to not force myself awake, I leaned over the side of the bed and caught its strap with my hand before I pulled it up and sat it in my lap. The contents shifted and rustled as I searched through it, desperately trying to find my journal. It only struck me after I had started to get annoyed at my own idiocy that I had yet to buy a new journal, and that any entry of the day would have to wait till a good one could be found. With this knowledge, and a slightly annoyed huff at myself, I pulled the bag closed before flopping over the flap and swinging it over my shoulder. My legs twisted as I pushed them out from under the covers and onto the hardwood floor. Curious that I didn't feel the usual cold texture of wood beneath my feet, I blinked as I stared over the side of the bed, wondering how this was.

It took me a good minute of staring to realize that I had fallen asleep with my sandals still on.

Another round of laughter came from the tavern, starting to irritate me with its obnoxious tone. Then the sound of someone yelling in a rather harsh tone finally brought me to my full senses. That wasn't the sound of the owner, no- that was the yell of someone causing a commotion.

I lifted myself from the bed and eased my still sleepy legs to the doorway. As cracked it open, I glanced around the hallway. A few others had started to peek out of their rooms, standing in the hall and crowding the doorway to the tavern as if to get a better look at something. Curiosity peaked; I stepped out into the hallway, shutting the door behind me.

"What should we do?" A lady panicked to the man standing next to her, sweat beading on her forehead.

"They're going to kill us all!" Said another, frailer lady as she stood with her back against the hallway, palming her tearful face with her hands.

"I'm getting out of here!" One man whimpered, turning away from the door and jogging down the hallway. As he shoved past me, and the other people's eyes followed him, their looks were drawn to me. I furrowed my brows, glancing between the man and the group as he raced down the hall and back at the door.

"What's going on here?" I asked, trying to shake off the unnerved feeling I was getting from the whole situation. Bad luck was heading my way; I could just sense it.

"It's a group of pirates! They've come to raid the bar!" The lady who asked what had to be done earlier answered my question in a harsh whisper, trying all she could to keep the fear out of her voice.

"Pirates?" The question was directed more to myself as I pushed through the small group, laying my head against the wall to peek through the cracked door. Sure enough, a rather rowdy group of men were currently occupying the bar, never minding the hour and drinking to their heart's content. Although they looked like sailors, it wasn't certain that they were pirates: no tattoos of a jolly roger could be seen on any of them, and most of them looked too burly to be living off of other peoples wealth. Most likely, I had to reason with myself to keep the panic from entering my own mind, they were just a very roughed up group of merchants who were looking for a good time. What worried me most though were the few tables sparsely decorated with other customers who were just looking to relax a bit. They were acting scared out of their minds.

"More booze!" One of the sailors shouted at the barmaid, who hustled over to them carrying a large pitcher of a repugnant looking alcoholic beverage. My throat constricted as the sailor began hitting on the obviously terrified barmaid- the girls poor knees were shaking.

And, at that very moment, my stomach growled.

Fear temporarily forgotten, I eyed the bar. It was relatively empty save a few of those rough looking sailors. But the more I thought about food, the less strong those sailors seemed to be. In fact, they were starting to look downright edible.

"Oh dear, you're not thinking of going out there, are you?" A man asked, placing a concerned hand on my shoulder. It was barely noticed as the pains in my stomach had started to increase. Right now, all I want to do is eat.

I pushed the door open, causing the others to gasp at the supposedly crazy act, and started my way over to the bar. It had gotten eerily quite, but I paid that no mind as the owner of the bar caught my eyes with her own, fear-stricken irises. Now that I thought about it, who cared if she was scared? I paid for three meals and a room, and I was going to get those three meals! I hadn't eaten since dinner the night before I left Alvida's ship.

"One grilled fish and some rice, please. With some water, too." I said as I moved over to the empty part of the bar, taking a seat. As I did so, I slid my bag off my shoulder, placing it on the counter beside me. The owner nodded, ducking her head as she hurried off to start the meal.

The same loud, obnoxious laughter that had woken me rang out in the tavern again, and the group of sailors was quick to catch onto it, holding their guts as they started laughing for no apparent reason. The barmaid broke out into a panicked sweat as she gulped, quickly racing behind the bar to fill up her empty pitcher just in case they started calling for even more booze, which was highly likely.

"Your water." The barmaid said quietly, voice so soft I almost didn't catch it as she placed a glass of cool water in front of me. I gave her a smile, taking the glass and lifting it to my lips to drink.

The glass exploded right before the sound of a gun went off, echoing throughout that tavern. Water and ice, mixed in with the indistinguishable pieces of glass fell onto the counter and me, soaking my shorts and lightly cutting my hands. I blinked, allowing my brain to catch up with the fact that someone had just shot my glass of water, almost killing me.

"No need for water young lady! Have some booze with us!" The leader of the group hooted, laughing as he swung the gun around, apparently too drunk for his own good. I pursed my lips, looking down at my soaked lap. With a short sigh I turned in the bar stool, sliding off the seat carefully and allowing the majority of the ice a glass to sprinkle off my lap and into the floor. There was a light sound of it trickling against the hardwood, and with quick brushes of my hands, even more shards fell off and onto the ground. After cleaning myself off was done (not completely, as my lap was soaked), I looked around. The leader of the sailors, as I said earlier, was flinging his gun around as he laughed, the whole sailor crew with him. He sat on the edge of a table in the middle of the room, drunken face red from laughter. The barmaid was frozen stiff, watching the crew with frightened eyes.

"Please get me another glass of water." I said to her, making her jump out of her state of shock and back into reality. At my request, the room went quiet once more.

"Eh? Didn't I say you should come booze with us?" The leader drawled, face starting to get red from a reason other than the booze. He cocked his gun, lifting it up and aiming it at the barmaid. "Don't you listen to a thing this lady says, she's drinkin' with us today."

Another pain in my stomach reminded me of the food. Now that the gunshot had gone off, the owner had probably run to go get the authorities. Which meant my food wasn't coming. Which _almost _ticked me off.

"Hey, don't aim a gun if you aren't going to shoot it." The barmaid squeaked, going pale at my statement. The Leader's face split into a grin as he began to laugh again. That really annoying laugh that grated on my nerves came from him after all. He then turned the gun on me, cocking it.

"You're right! Buy a drink and come sit with us, and I won't have to aim this gun at anyone anymore." He crew exploded into laughter as I sighed. This guy was just too drunk for his own good. I turned away from him, finding my bag on the counter and rustling through it. If he wanted to be violent, so be it. "I said order a drink!"

The gun went off to the right of my head, missing by the luck of his drunken state. I refused to panic as I felt the bullet whiz by my ear, instead grasping onto my favored pair of weapons from inside my bag. The barmaid screamed, frightened out of her mind before she feinted, and the leader cocked his gun again. I was quicker than him this time, turning quickly as I threw out my weapon.

The sound of bone cracking silenced the room as my tonfa hit the mark, breaking the front of his skull. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as the wood deflected off his skull and into the air, only to drop back down and give him another solid wallop upside the head. The leader collapsed into the ground, and the lumber weapon pattered onto his back softly.

It was within the next three seconds of silence that the crew decided to charge me.

The first two came from both my left and right, each drawing back a fist as they ran toward me. I tossed my remaining tonfa into my right hand as I ducked, and the two crewmate's fists knocked each other out above my head. A frontal charge was preferred by one more crew mate, and he fell onto his stomach from the uppercut I delivered straight to his solar plexus.

I may not be all that strong, but my stilted weapons never failed to make up for it.

Thirteen crewmen remained, I figured through my brief count. Not including the groaning three on the ground that might get back up. The sound of banging wood echoed for the last time as the bar door slammed open, and a mass of blue and white stampeded into the door.

* * *

**Sooo, how do you like it? How is the story going? I know it's slower, but I think that the detail kind of makes up for it :p Then again, you're the readers, so you tell me! I am but a humble writer, bowing to your will.**

**Ah! But this writer feels so loved! DarkDreamer2009, Psychotic Tendency, Magic126, Tessa, and Ketsuko Kyo! You guys are Amazing! I really can't thank you enough! :] My days go from gloomy to bright the minute I see a review, so simply seeing that someone bothered is an amazing gift you all have given me :]**

**Haha, and Magic126, it's a pretty popular name in Dungeons & Dragons :] 'Mithril' is not something I came up with, I fear, but I have reinterpreted it to fit the story :] Typically, Mithril armor is made by only the most skilled of Dwarven craftsmen (or Elven, if you prefer) and it has all the abilities that I had stated for Mithril cloth in here, except that it is a metal that must be mined :] Since I really am quite the D&D fan (along with Star Wars, Harry Potter, and that sort of thing…), please excuse me for my nerdiness (or dorkiness)!**

**Thank you, everyone, for your support! I will see you next chapter (which will be written a.s.a.p., for I fear the holiday season is upon us)!**

**Please review!**


	4. Escape plan! Who is this odd pirate?

**And here it FINALLY is! Enjoy! I don't own OP!

* * *

**"So, there isn't any way you could bring me some food?" My questions seemed to irk not only the guard, who I'd been questioning for the last ten minutes, but also the fellow participants in the tavern brawl- none other than the sailors themselves.

"For the last time: NO. Now shut your mouth, pirate scum!" The marine snapped, glaring at me over his desk as his pencil seemed to bend in his grasp, surely about to break. I pursed my lips, sighing through my nose as I realized talking to this man would be helpless. One last try, though, and maybe he'd get up and come over here so that I might snatch those keys off his hip.

"I told you, former pirate. Former." I shifted inside the cell, feeling the glares of everyone around bore into my being. The Marine stood from his seat, palms reviously flat clenching at his sides into white and red balls; a more than angry look on his face as he marched over to where I leaned against the cell bars. Forcing the emerging smile down as he glared at me, I slipped my shackled hands through the bars for the keys on his hip as he gripped the bars in front of me, pressing the lid of his hat forward against the metal.

"There is no such thing as a former pirate. Now pipe down or I'll have to resort to force, scum!" As he talked I lifted the keys off the hook on his hip and tucked them into my hand, all the while trying my hardest to keep a neutral expression on my face. When he finished, I slipped my hands behind my back and took two steps away from the cell gate, nodding thrice to confirm his order. I didn't have to fake the nervous look. One last glare was shot my way, "Good. And don't you forget that."

With that, he turned away from the cell I shared with the sailors and stomped back to his desk, where he sat down forcefully. A huff of hot air left him as he picked up the paper off his desk and snapped it open, successfully blocking his view of the cell- not to mention my escape plan. Quietly lifting the keys up, I showed them off to my fellow prisoners, placing one finger on my lips to tell the to keep quiet while I worked. A few grinned, and other's, whose jaws had dropped, had to be silenced by their fellows as I tried the first of the three keys into my handcuffs. After a few seconds of jerking and twisting the things on my hands, I pulled the obviously wrong key out and tried the middle one.

That one, to my grin's benefit, worked. The cuffs loosened greatly as the key turned into place, allowing me to slip my hands out. Rubbing my wrists lightly, I then went around to the seven sailors and unlocked their handcuffs, sending nervous glances to the Marine, who had fallen asleep at his desk with a still annoyed look on his face. A sailor patted me on the back once I was done, sending me a grin and a thumbs up, which I returned as I crept over to the front of the cell, slipping my arm, with the keys, outside of the holding place, and trying my luck at the lock. Much to everyone's general pleasure, I was able to get it on the first key, and swung open the door quietly as I stepped into my freedom. My bag (with my tonfas in it) and the sailor's belongings were laid to rest against the wall behind the Marines desk. Lifting myself onto my tiptoes, I snuck past the guard and bent over to grab my bag. My heart leapt to my throat at the sound of a gun clicking into aim. Whirling around, I breathed a sigh of relief when I noticed the gun wasn't pointed at me, but froze again when I saw just whom it was pointed at.

"Don't." I whispered, raising my hands in the universal sign of pacifism. "He'll be none the wiser when he wakes up, let's all just leave."

The sailor who held the gun to the sleeping marine's face looked at me, and I recognized him immediately as the leader of the group (mostly by the large bump on his head from where I cracked his skull). A grin spread across his face, and he inched the barrel closer to the officer's head; I took the step forward, putting myself right behind the sleeping uniformed soldier. "Please, don't."

My pleading seemed to pull some heartstrings, and he looked to me and spoke in a voice far from a whisper: "Why not?"

Besides the idiotic loss of an irreplaceable human life? I wanted to say. Besides the fact that this man could have a family, people who depended upon him? Besides the fact that killing, in any case or scenario, is a horrid thing to do?

None of these things I spoke, feeling it too inappropriate at the time.

"If the gun goes off, it'll alert other Marines. We're in a base, the only way we're getting out of here is by keeping quiet and heading straight for the exit." My words seemed to make some sense to him, and with a thoughtful expression he tilted his head from side to side to consider my scenario. After a nervous moment, he finally nodded, bringing the gun up to point it at the ceiling with a bent arm.

"You've got us out of the cell after the incident at the bar, so I'll trust you for now. Let's go, boys." Past my obvious sigh of relief, the sailor kept his gun at the ready as he turned away from the snoozing marine, jerking his head down a hallway to motion to his fellows as they stood from collecting their stuff (mostly gun and swords, I noted) that it was the correct way to go. They each nodded in turn, and with a drawn sword at the ready, a rather burly one stepped forward and began to creep down the hallway, pausing at an intersection with another to glance around the corner before he hesitated, turned away from the corner, and motioned us forward with his hand. Quietly, we followed. After three turns, I had come to realize that this obviously wasn't the first time they had escaped from the marine base, and we rounded a corner into the main office. Surprisingly, nobody was there. That didn't stop the alarm from ringing out as I passed out from underneath the base's ceiling and out again into the true blue sky, however, and with a curse, six of the sailors sped forward, kicking up dirt at their heels as they ran across the flat dirt road to their freedom, the docks. One, however, stayed behind. With glance over my shoulder, I blinked at the sailor's leader, who walked forward at a relaxed pace to stand by my side. "We can get you out of here, you know. Wanna come with us?"

I shook my head, knowing they weren't the type of people I should sail with. Rowdy I could handle, bloodthirsty I could not. Besides, I still had my dreams to reach. The blaring alarm became muffled as the base's doors finally swung closed behind us, and I answered him. "No, thank you. But do you know where I can find a map to the grandline?"

He nodded, seemingly fine with my denial of his offer, "Ah, Buggy and his Clown Crew have one. They're holed up in Orange Town, on an island near here. We could give you a lift."

Again, I shook my head, "Thanks, but no thanks. I've got my own boat, I'm sure I'll be fine. You should probably get out of here, the marines don't hesitate for just any reason, you know."

He nodded, "Well, if we ever meet again, we've got your back. Have fun running from those white 'n blues."

"Ah, you too." And with that, we parted. He speed walked a short distance before beginning to sprint around a corner, surely heading to his awaiting ship down at the docks. Deciding that getting something to eat was better than running away (like the Marines could catch me, anyway), I begun away from the Marine's entrance. Rounding the same corner the sailor's had, though at a pace much less hasty, I paused when I came upon a high stone wall that fenced around a yard area, hearing odd noises coming from over the edges of the gray rock. Stretching rubber, my brain registered it as before my brows furrowed. Stretching rubber? Coming from an execution yard?

Curious, I turned to the wall and hopped, catching the edge with my fingertips before I began to pull myself up. Though I certainly couldn't be considered outright muscular, the years upon years of differing use had definitely given me enough muscle to pull myself onto the fence's edge. Situating myself carefully so that I wouldn't wobble too easily, I crossed one leg over the other and looked into the yard, seeing why no Marine had chased us out of the base. They were all standing there, shocked and bewildered faces staring at the center of all the attention. Sure enough, a boy around my age stood with his arms crossed in front of him, patches of skin pushing through and piercing the fabric of his shirt as they stretched (like rubber, I noticed). His back was to me, and I couldn't see the least bit of his face past the brim of his straw hat (which astounded me more than disgusted me- who in their right mind could wear something like that?). Three other notable figures were positioned in the execution yard besides the stretchy boy. One was the famed Axe-Hand Morgan, Captain of the base I so easily managed to escape from. Another I recognized as Coby, his pinkish lavender hair and chubby face looking with an astounded expression to the elastic red-shirted man that protected him. The last one I could make out as different from the rest was a tan, well-built guy not much older than myself, with a black bandana wrapped around his forehead and three gold earrings dangling out of one ear (I mentally checked it as a workable look for him- but not a preferred one). His clothes were dingy and were in desperate need of a good scrubbing, much like his dirtied skin as he was tied onto the execution cross. My attention from all others was broken near immediately as the straw-hat boy pushed out his chest with a short yell, swinging back his arms as the patches of skin shot back into their rightful place, expelling the things that pushed them out in the first place. Bullets, I think, whizzed out of his body and back at the Marines, one of them managing a scratch on the side of the Marine Captain's face, just above his large metal jaw that matched the actual axe he used as an arm. The boy's yell turned quickly into a laugh, and still standing in that position, he laughed aloud, talking freely with the marines:

"Didn't I tell you? I'm strong!" His exclamation brought my attention to the three swords tied across his back in a bundle. All three were seemingly normal katana, save that one of them had a pearly white sheath and matching handle.

"Y-you! What the hell are you?" The older guy asked, black eyes nearly popping out of his sockets. From the twist of his neck, I could see the back of his head, which showed a coat of green to be his hair color. Natural, too, I noticed with a pair of furrowed brows (after living in Opala, it had become more of a habit than a skill to check and see if a person's hair color was natural). The boy in question turned around, showing his own head full of black hair and black eyes, with one scar crossing under his left as he grinned at the to-be executed guy. His face bent as his cheeks pulled back, revealing a few small lines on the side of his mouth that he got from, no doubt, smiling too much.

"I'm Luffy, the man who'll become the Pirate King!" I blinked at his exclamation, taken aback by his confidence in the statement. The Pirate King? That wasn't something many people could take seriously. And being from the Grandline (partially, at least), I knew that was an exceptionally dangerous statement. The guy had his dreams, though, and I had mine, so there was no room for me to scoff or put them down- not when mine were just as bold.

"Wh-what? The Pirate King? Do you understand what you're saying?" The bandana guy asked in disbelief. Nails clicking lightly along the top of the wall, I picked my hands up and folded them in my lap, content to watch this scenario for now.

"The Pirate Kind is the Pirate King, what else could it mean?" The boy, Luffy, asked, still smiling past his skeptical tone. The Marines, who were still in shock from the boy's deflection of their attack, looked on in fear and wonder at the straw topped head. Coby, who was smiling with his fists clenched up to his chest, nodded to the tanner gent.

"I was shocked, too! But Luffy's serious! He will become the Pirate King and find the ultimate treasure, One Piece!" Coby agreed, excitement and happiness lacing his tone. I smiled a bit, happy the boy found a friend in such a wild dreamer. But then again… how did Coby get off Alvida's ship? Did he sneak away, too? Luffy grinned and laughed, grabbing the three katana off his back and holding them out to the other guy.

"Here's your sword! I couldn't figure out which one it was, so I took all three." His grin never left his face, even as the bound prisoner's shock quickly started to fade.

"All three are mine, I use Santoryu." He stated, starting to struggle against the restraining ropes. Santoryu? Three-sword style? Where did he hold the last sword? Luffy hesitated, a confused expression on his face as he withdrew the swords for a moment, before pushing them back out again with a returning expression of general acceptance.

"You'll take them, right? But if we fight together, you'll owe me." His tone turned sneaky as he grinned. "Being killed by the Marines of fighting with me… which do you choose?"

"You're the son of the devil." The prisoner accused, grin of his own coming into place. "Fine! I'd rather be a pirate than die here!"

"Great! You'll be my nakama!" Luffy shouted, arms in the air as he grinned. "Alright! This is perfect!" He waved the katana in the air, a motion that caused a bit of irritation to enter then other guy as the happy go lucky teenager moved about with the precious pieces of weaponry.

"I get it, now set me free!" He snapped. My attention was drawn to the Marines as they finally started to regain their senses.

"That guy ain't human!"

"Our bullets didn't work on him…!" Two different Marine's gasped, fear starting to shake them. Morgan wouldn't have any of it, however, as he began to put the pieces together.

"That boy with the straw hat isn't normal, it looks like he ate one of the Devil's Fruits." Devil Fruit…? That made sense, I think. Two lower officers overheard this, and dared to question their commanding officer.

"The Devil's Fruit?"

"The treasure of the ocean?"

I blinked, pursing my lips as I realized the truth. They were right, there was no way a normal human could reflect bullets like that. I had seen Devil Fruit users before; they were all over Opala. Luffy definitely seemed to fit in with their odd crowd. Morgan explained the existence of the Devil's Fruit to his subordinates, but meanwhile, the three stooges were preoccupied with something else. Luffy was vainly attempting to untie the prisoner's knotted arm while Coby scolded him on how to do it properly.

"I can't untie this knot!" Luffy proclaimed, still struggling against the rope. I could see how to do it from here (years of experience with knots slipped into play in this situation), but I didn't intervene as the moss-haired guy snapped at his to-be savior.

"Stop screwing around!"

"It doesn't matter who he is, those who oppose me will be executed! If gun's don't work, then cut them to pieces!" His shouts stirred some amount of confidence in his troops, and with a battle cry, they seized their belted swords and charged forward, preparing to kill the three intruders.

"That's weird, the knot is getting tighter…" Luffy nervously said, scratching the back of his head.

The prisoner's teeth turned to a shark's as Coby began to panic at the oncoming crowd, "Hurry up and give me my damn swords!"

"Luffy-san!" Coby shouted, finally drawing the straw hat's attention to the Marines. I winced and looked away, preferring not to watch the sure to be bloody clash. There was a flash, and the ring of metal on metal sliced through the air just as sharply as the blades themselves were. Daring a single eye open, I blinked in surprise at the blood-less field, where the swordsman, with two katana in hand and another in his mouth (ah-ha!), had stopped the assaulting Marines, blocking their blades with his own.

"Roronoa Zoro…" Captain Morgan muttered, and I finally recognized the prisoner. It was the famed Pirate Hunter, Roronoa Zoro. More than once Alvida had spoken about a few of her friends becoming bait to the demon of the East Blue. He was aid to be a scary, terrifyingly strong individual; with eyes like the steel he used and a temper to match. I tilted my head to the side… the description didn't really fit him, in my opinion. Just from what I'd seen, he looked to be an okay guy, not a demon or devil who eats children in the night.

"Whoa! Cool!" Luffy shouted, sliced ropes in hand as he watched the bounty hunter turned pirate stop the defenders of justice with the ease of his trade's specialty.

"Make one move and you're dead." The swordsman told the surrounding Marines, making many of them turn weak and start to cry rivulets of tears down their fearful faces. Past their whimpers, not to mention the sword, he turned to look at Luffy, who had dropped the ropes with a grin as a cloud began to float overhead, shading the scene before me with a darkened tone. "I promised to be a pirate; opposing the Marines will make me a wanted man. However, I will tell you one thing: I will always follow my own ambitions!"

"Ambitions?" Luffy questioned, tilting his head to the side in the slightest.

"To become the world's greatest swordsman!" The cloud overhead passed, and the brightly shining sun bore down upon us all once more, rays of light almost making me wish I had a hat (or bandana, for that matter) of my own to wear. "If you do anything that would cause me to abandon my ambitions, you will end your life on my sword!"

Luffy didn't seem disturbed in the least at this death threat, his expression could've even been mistaken for happiness. "The world's greatest swordsman? That's nice. As the Pirate King's comrade, I wouldn't expect any less from you."

"Heh, of course." Zoro shortly laughed, a grin starting to spread upon his face. "It doesn't matter if it's as a devil or a saint, my name will be heard all over the world!"

"What are you all just standing there for?" Captain Morgan shouted, rage starting to make its course through his voice, "Execute all of them now!" The Marines began to panic at the command, clearly fearful of the famed swordsman.

"Duck, Zoro!" Luffy commanded, hat shading his face as he leaned forward, kicking up a leg behind him. "Gomu gomu no…" He pulled his body upward, swinging his stretching leg out in a wide arc. "Muchi!"

The Marines surrounding Zoro were kicked away, bodies collapsing against the hard dirt in front of their commander as Luffy's leg stretched and snapped back into place, face still wide with a wild grin. Coby's ecstatic happiness at his friend's attack brought a smile to my previously shocked face as he cheered with pumped fists. "Alright! Amazing!"

"What are you?" Zoro asked as he stood, the katana in his jaw not hindering his speech in the slightest.

"I ate the Gomu Gomu no Mi." Luffy explained as the rubber weight of his leg course from his knee down and back up. I blinked: the rubber fruit? Then Morgan and my observations were correct, Luffy was no ordinary human. The fact that he was weak to water, too, made him much less intimidating.

"Gomu Gomu no Mi?" Zoro questioned, but after a second thought, accepted it without a word. The Marines, however, were far from as brave.

"A rubber man!" "There's no way we can win!" "He's got Zoro on his side, too!" Their whimpers made the Marine Captain's face darken as the two pirates turned to face him.

"This is the Captain's order…" He began darkly, speech building as he spoke out to his subordinates. "Those of you who are complaining, shoot yourselves in the head! This military officer doesn't need weaklings like you!" His men were astounded, watching their superior with expressions of fear and horror. Some of them bit their lips, beginning to lift their pistols to their heads.

"What's up with these Marines?" Zoro asked, lifting his katana before a flash of red rushed past him, and Luffy began charging Morgan.

"Crush those Marines, Luffy!" Coby shouted. Luffy easily broke through the Marine's ranks and pulled back a fist, jumping in the air before letting his attack go. Rubber collided with metal as the Morgan lifted his axe to block the straw hat's attack. When he saw that the attack was no good, he retracted his fist and landed on the ground. Morgan reached up and grasped his coat, tossing it off of him in a flurry of blue and white.

"A civilian is no match for me! I'm a Captain of the Marines! Axe-Hand Morgan!"

"I'm Luffy." The red vested blue capri'd rubber man stated, tilting his head downwards in a greeting nod. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Die!" Morgan exclaimed, rushing forward with a swing of his axe at the pirate, who leapt up and over the big man. Landing on both feet before turning and jumping out of the way of Morgan's next attack, the axe crashed through the ground, causing a small ravine as Luffy once more evaded the attack. Coby gasped as the pirate took the opening, kicking Morgan in the face with a plant of both his feet. The Captain rolled onto his back and back on the ground, lifting himself as Luffy landed in a squat in front of his opponent. Luffy charged him as he got up, evading another downward swing and shout of 'die' with a spinning jump, again landing another kick onto Morgan's face, and again sending him flying, this time with a shout of:

"Don't Wanna!" The Marines gasped as the Captain got his ass handed to him, and Luffy walked over to Morgan, grasping the front of his shirt and pulling back a fist.

"What kind of Marine are you? Destroying Coby's dream like that!" He swung his fist downward against the Marine Captain's face, snapping the man's neck to the side as the victim spat out small droplets of blood. Straw Hat pulled his fist back, readying another blow when our eyes were once more drawn to the future Marine's situation.

"Wait Mugiwara! Look at this!" A very obnoxious voice shouted across the yard. The curved, oily blond hair gleamed in the sun almost as much as the gun he held, aimed directly against the head of my dear friend. I pursed my lips, grateful I was behind the guy so that my attack wouldn't be seen, and slipped my hand over my shoulder and into the depths of my leather bag. Luffy didn't pay the pair any mind, preferring to send another punch at the Marine's face. "I said wait you idiot! Can't you see that I have a hostage here?"

"Hey." It was only at Zoro's warning did Luffy drop the Marine, looking over to the scene. My brows furrowed as I shuffled around over my shoulder, just where were those damn tonfas?

"If you care about his life, don't move!" The guy shouted, quite a contradiction to his shaking knees. "You try anything and I'll shoot!" Coby whimpered in place, looking out to Luffy, who assessed the situation quietly. After a moment, Luffy grinned at the boy.

"Luffy-san! I don't want to interfere with your dream, even if I die!" He seemed serious enough, I noted as my fingers brushed against the familiar wood of my blunt weapon.

"Yeah, I know." Luffy said with a nod, grin still in place. He brought a fist up and started to walk forward, grin not moving. "Give it up, you moron, Coby is serious."

"Don't move! I said don't move! I'll shoot!" The greasy blond shouted. A shadow was cast over Luffy as Morgan stood, lifting his ax arm in the air and preparing for a strike. Our arm's moved at the same time, my fingers itching around the wooden pole as I grasped it's handle.

"I'm Captain Ax-Hand Morgan!" The Marine shouted pridefuly, swinging down his blade as my own weapon slid from underneath the leather top of my bag, and Luffy's cocked back fist went to no use. The blond brat's eyes rolled to the back of his head as my attack hit mark; wood clattered noisily to the ground along side the boy's falling body and the dropped gun. Luffy blinked, eyes darting to me before he grinned.

"Nice…" The Marine Captain crumpled as blood started to seep from his wounds, and the click of heels on the ground made my eyes drift over to where Zoro landed from his jump, katana poised from their deadly attack. With a groan, the Captain fell to the ground. "Zoro."

"It was nothing, Captain." Zoro spoke as Luffy dropped his fist to the side, and Coby blinked in shock up at the pair, having had his eyes shut for the moment that it took for the attacks to be completed. The Marines were in a state of shock; one so deep, they were completely speechless, frozen to the core of their being at the sight of their superior officer laying defeated on the ground.

"And who're you?" Luffy yelled across the yard at me, grin turning into something dangerous. "You wanna fight, too?"

I smiled, shaking my head. How nice, it was good Coby had such kind friends to look after him. "Not at all."

I uncrossed my legs, placing my hands on either side of my body before pushing myself off the wall and into the execution yard below. Dusting off my hands, I watched the pair as they watched me, making sure I didn't do anything they would consider a threat. "My name's Avy; Patches Avy. I'm a traveling seamstress of sorts. I started watching when I noticed my old friend was in danger. Sorry if I ruined some of your fun."

"Friend?" Luffy asked; face turning bewildered as he cocked his head to the side. "I don't know you."

I laughed lightly to myself, so he wasn't as smart as he seemed, was he?

"You know Coby?" Zoro asked, putting the pieces together. I was about to answer in the positive when said kid spoke up, stuttering out my name.

"A-Avy! Y-y-y-y-y-you're here! That's impossible! Impossible! Totally and completely-" His complaints were silenced as I wonked him upside the head with my fallen tonfa, unknowingly doing a similar move as the straw hat Pirate himself. "What was that for…" He wept from the pain, grasping at the two large bumps forming on his head.

"Just because." And "Being a hypocrite." Were said in snyc. Zoro glanced between us before starting to sheath his katana, dropping the white hilted one out of his mouth and into his palm.

"Then you're not an enemy."

"Not in the least." I confirmed, looking back to the bewildered straw hat with a smile. "I actually wanted to thank you guys for looking after Coby here for me; he must've been a handful."

"You're so mean, Avy." Coby muttered, taking my statement as a personal insult as Luffy burst into laughter. Instead of reconciling him, I just placed a hand atop his lavender head, ruffling the straight cut locks with a smile.

"Nah, it's all good!" His grin turned friendly before faltering as the Marines started to get over their paralysis.

"Th-they defeated Captain Morgan!" One of them shouted, and slowly, one by one, they started to snap out of their shock-induced comas.

"I can't believe it!"

"Who are these guys?"

Zoro took the initiative and spoke what was on our side's mind, "If anyone still wants to fight us, come now!"

The Marines glanced to each other, uncertain looks on their faces. As if there was a sudden unanimous decision, they threw their hats and weapons into the air, expressions turning gleeful and joyous at the fall of their Captain. Shouts of banzai and cheers of happiness echoed into the air as they grasped hands and celebrated. The energy was almost contagious as I watched with the other three, smile that was on my face growing a bit at the sight of their happiness, no matter how confused I was at the reason for it.

"What the? What weird Marines." Luffy put his hands on his hips, watching as they jumped for joy.

"Ah! Captain Morgan must've been an overbearing leader! They're celebrating his demise for their freedom!" Coby exclaimed, happy for the Marines. Why shouldn't he be? I thought, slipping my tonfa over my shoulder and back into my bag. He could very well join them one day. A sudden grunt of pain broke the mood as Zoro grasped his stomach, collapsing onto his back to stare up at the sky.

"Zoro! Are you okay?" Coby rushed forward to his friend's side, worried look at the pirate's fading pain.

"I'm… hungry."

* * *

**I Love Zoro. He's so... Zoro x] No other way to describe him, I guess. Also, they meet! Yay! Originally I was going to end it when she recognizes Coby, but then I thought, "Wait, isn't that a bit rude to your readers, who have been waiting MONTHS for this chapter?" And to that, I answered myself,"Why yes indeed, that's quite right." And, thus, you get the 5,000+ chapter you have just completed :D I hope you liked it!**

**So, I kinda-sorta, MEGA FRIKIN LOVE YOU GUYS! For being so sweet to this new version of the story :D I adore you guys so much, really, thank you! Just going through and rereading the reviews... :3 So sweet! Thank you, infinitely! Saku-chan.x, 13zl13, no way to unway, Klepsync, Saphoria Chantelaine, Ketsuko Kyo, ichigo1508, Magic126, and Sama-Bama! You guys really, really do make all the time I put into this stuff worth it.**

**As usual, I'll try to update soon! Until next time! Review please!  
**


	5. A Bet Against Luck!

**It's here! And only a month of waiting, this time! xD Sudden inspiration FTW!**

**Oh, and unfortunately, I do not own One Piece :p Tears, I know.

* * *

  
**

"I'm full!" Zoro exclaimed, joining me in leaning back in his chair. With his bandana off (wrapped around his bicep), a head full of cropped green hair laid against his scalp, reminding me of its odd natural color. It wasn't the only odd thing about this pair of pirates, though.

I'd have to say the oddest would how a boy my age was able to eat as much as a starved elephant. And I wasn't referencing Zoro with that, either.

Crowds gathered outside the small restaurant I'd been shown to by Coby and the pirates, watching as the two monsters dined. I'd finished a good ten minutes ago. Luffy was still going strong.

"That meal was worth not eating for three weeks!" Zoro grinned, kicking a foot up to the edge of the table as he patted his stomach. Coby, who sat by the bar (that the bartender, Ririka tended behind, wiping a glass clean) laughed with Rika, the young girl that had been the reason as to why Zoro was imprisoned in the first place. A short explanation from Coby had divulged all of this earlier on the way to the bar. Apparently, even though I didn't do anything, really, a free meal was still given to me for helping them out a bit with that Helmeppo kid threatening Coby. Well, like Zoro said, it was great, so I didn't complain.

"What? Is that all you're going to eat?" Luffy asked, pulling a fork out of his full mouth as he looked to Zoro with a curious expression. I sweatdropped as Zoro leaned back up, putting his elbow on the table as he pointed to his newfound Captain.

"I don't understand how you can eat more than me!" He said accusingly. Well, that made two of us.

"Because it's good! Right, Coby?" Luffy asked, seeking back up from his friend, who turned in his seat to look back to the bartender.

"Ah! Sorry! I stuffed myself, too!" He apologized with a grin, putting a hand behind his head.

Ririka smiled gratefully to his manners, "It's quite alright! You helped save our town!"

"You were amazing back there!" Rika exclaimed to Luffy as she set another round of food in front of him, stretching up on her tiptoes to do so.

"You bet! And I'm going to get even stronger, too! I'm going to be the Pirate King." His food-stuffed grin looked back to his new friend, "I found a nakama, too."

"So, how many crewmates do we have?" Zoro asked, figuring now would be a good time to ask. Taking another sip of my water, I watched their conversation. After all, if Luffy was serious, then I could be hearing about him later. Our goals were in the same place, not to mention along the same parallels of crazy. It was very likely I could run into him again in the future, near or far. "I remember you saying you were looking for crew members. To be the Pirate King… I imagine you have a crew already."

Luffy shoved another piece of sauce-covered meat into his mouth (meat, apparently, was his favorite by the way he seemed to finish it off his plate faster than everything else; but, that was just a guess), "Nope, just you."

"Wah? Then…" He moved his pointed finger between the two of them, dark eyes wide with shock as his voice got just the slightest bit nervous. I couldn't blame him- I wouldn't sail into the Grandline with just two people, either.

"Yep, it's just us." Luffy confirmed with a nod.

"Can we be pirates with just two?" Came the swordsman's mystified question.

"What does it matter? We're strong!" I could partially attest to the crazy Captain's statement. Quantity didn't mater as much in the Grandline so much as quality. But, there was a discrepancy in his figuring: there were a _hell'ova lot_ of pirates in the Grandline who had both quantity _and_ quality; especially the further in you went. Two people… you might be able to make it up Reverse Mountain (a trip I've never had to make myself, thankfully, due to flying transportation), but you wouldn't make it very far after that.

A bit miffed by this, Zoro roughly sighed, probably more worried with other matters (though I wouldn't really know, I hardly knew the guy), "Alright, then the ship. Where's our ship?"

Luffy motioned out the window with his food, mannerisms making me cringe- oh, if my mother had seen that… Zoro stood and leaned against the window frame, eyes locking on what was to be their ship. Picking myself up and leaning around him, I could see why his expression was one of minor aggravation: a small dingy sat where Luffy had motioned, beaten and battered, complete with a small dog taking a leak on it from the port's cobblestone surface. To complete the poor guy's misery, he had to get confirmation: "That?"

"It's small right now, but I'll get a big one!" Luffy emphasized, spreading out his arms in a wide motion. A small smile made its way to my face- he was so confident. The attitude was contagious. Well, I couldn't help but think; he's got an air of good luck around him. He should be fine, so long as he gathers up a few more crewmates and gets a bigger ship. There was just no way he could make it with that tiny little dingy. Zoro, however, wasn't so confident in his choice of a captain- he burst into fake laughter as I returned to my seat.

"How?" He asked, grin more of a mocking sort.

Luffy, however, didn't notice, as with another piece of meat becoming shoved in his mouth, he moved off to la-la land. "I want a pirate flag too!" After a few seconds of everyone sweatdropping, he nodded to himself, confirming that he'd one day make such an image in his mind appear upon this world (I didn't really want to think about just how ludicrous his thoughts no doubt were), "How cool!"

Zoro pinched the bridge of his nose in aggravation as Coby laughed lightly at his friend's carefree attitude, "Luffy-san was born without any planning abilities."

"Am I really going to follow this guy?" Zoro asked, more to himself than anyone else. Luffy laughed, taking it all in good humor.

"Well, we'll get more nakama as we go along!"

"Hey, hey!" Rika turned to the straw-hatted Captain, gaining the room's attention. "Where are you going now?"

"That's obvious!" Luffy said, grinning at the girl, "The Grandline!"

My amusement dropped. Already?... That was nothing to joke about. I may have grown fond of the pair of pirates before, but that was insanity. They should take some time and explore the East Blue, first. Gather their nakama and get a ship. Heading to the Grandline right away… that was insanity, especially if you didn't have a navigator or someone familiar with the water and way. A map, too, would be necessary. And I knew they didn't have that, because the only one in the nearby area belonged to Captain Buggy. Which reminded me- I needed to get going, soon. That map won't wait forever.

Orange juice spilled forth like a fountain out of Coby's nose and mouth, dripping onto his lips and chin without being wiped away as he stared at his friend, shock turning into panic in his mind, and making his words seem more rushed than they ought to be, "With just the two of you? No matter what, that's impossible! Impossible! Impossible! Impossible!"

"Coby's right on this one, Luffy." Luffy tilted his head and looked back at me, as if just realizing I was still there, "I don't think it's impossible, but with just two people… that's a suicide mission."

"Is the Grandline really that dangerous?" Rika asked, wide eyes gone wider. I nodded, but Coby took the reigns of the conversation.

"Of course it is!" His expression turned dark as he tilted his head down, face wiped clean of the orange juice as he clutched a cup of it in his hands. "There are four oceans in this world, and the stretch of land between the Northwest and the Southeast is called the Red Line. Along the Red Line, there is a road, and cutting straight across that is the Grandline. A long time ago, the great pirate named Gold Roger obtained everything in this world. It's said he left it all in the Grandline, in One Piece! That's why hordes of Pirates flock the Grandline, all in search of that treasure! Now, the place is a battlefield, it's also known as the Pirate Graveyard…"

I returned my eyes to the table, memories of my first time about to head into the Grandline flashing through my mind…

* * *

Trees, dark with the summertime leaves adorning their outstretched branches, began to come less and less frequently as I approached the beach, hand-made leather bag flopping against my back, being more than a bit big for my size. The dirt and gravel became softer and softer as I approached the sandy shores of Nephreem, the island I had spent every year but my first on, not to mention the one I had all my memories on. But today would be different- today I'd be leaving to see my mother for the first time in six years!

_Opala-!_ The fashion center of the world!

"Papa! I'm all finished!" I exclaimed as I ran down the to the end of the main road, where said father stood among a throng of men. They each, in turn, grinned at my arrival, but none of them so kindly as my Papa, an average sized middle-aged man, with strong, wavy dark hair just like mine pushed back; glowing light brown eyes, again like mine, shining as they caught sight of me. He smiled and bent down, holding out his arms as I giggled, launching myself into his chest as his strong arms wrapped around my body, picking me up and spinning me around.

"Avyline! How my favorite daughter?" My Papa asked cheerfully as I again laughed, clutching my own hands behind his neck as he planted a huge kiss on my cheek.

"Papa! You're beard's scratching me!" He chuckled, rubbing his cheek harder against mine, making me gasp another giggle as I vainly tried to push his face away. "Stop it! Papa!"

"Oi, Oi… Let her down, Cryp. She's our favorite, too!" One of the men in Papa's group commanded, baldhead gleaming in the sunlight so badly, I almost mistook it for a mini-star. My breath was caught in my throat as my Papa let me drop slightly before catching me around my waist, pushing me upward before letting go and tossing me into the air at his friend. I let out a squeak as my father's long time friend (not to mention second in command), grabbed me from the air, clutching me to his wider body so that I wouldn't fall. "Whoa! Whoa! Don't go sprouting wings of your own now, Avy!"

Once I was certain he had a hold on me, I laughed, grinning up at him, "I won't, Hap-san!"

The grin was returned as he lifted me in the air, supporting me by my stomach as I arched my back and spread out my arms. Taking a few jogging steps, he pushed me upward as I bent back my head, letting the wind and sunshine beam down across my body as I laughed. This was always the best part about Uncle Hap! "You sure about that, Av-chan? See, you're growing into a Porter! Fly! Fly away, Av-chan!"

"I'm flying! I'm flying!" I shouted; fingers spread wide as I shut my eyes, grinning ear to ear. The pressure of my stomach eased the slightest, and I felt what he was going to do before he did it- I was lightly tossed into the air just inches from his fingers (causing a squeal to turn many a Porter's head) before I was once more caught, but this time more firmly, and I was dunked head-first through the air in a large circle, belly coming up to face the sun for the slightest moment before I was turning again- the butterflies in my stomach fluttering to life as the ground rushed into my view mere seconds before it pulled away, and before I knew it I was being flown in plain circles again. "Again!" I laughed, enjoying the adrenaline rush, the feeling of the wind in my hair and streaming against my skin, "Again again!"

Uncle Hap chuckled, slowing to a stop as I cracked open my eyes, and with a turn of his hands, my feet met with the sandy beaches of Nephreem once more. "Oh, I think I pulled a back muscle that time, Av-chan! Sorry! I don't think I can go again…"

My eyes went wide- oh no! His back! I took the step forward and wrapped my arms around his legs, "It's okay, Hap-san! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt your back! Don't push yourself, Hap-san! Please?"

He chuckled again through his grin, ruffling the top of my braided black locks, "Its alright, Av-chan, I'll be fine. It was my own fault. Why don't you run down to your Pop's Porter an' double check the equipment for him, huh? I'm sure he'd appreciate that."

My eyes went to my father's, who met them with a bright smile and a nod. I laughed again- yes! My time to shine! Without waiting for further instruction, I darted around Uncle Hap's legs, running through the sand to the distant figures of the all-too familiar village Porters. They were a ways away, but with Papa's training I was able to reach them in no time, only slightly out of breath as I weaved through their resting bodies, some were as huge as a house! Those belonged to the Stevens, though. They were moving to Opala this year because Mr. Stevens passed away on a trip, and Mrs. Stevens needed a job to support her three children. That was alright, though. Mr. Stevens, much like just about everybody in our village, was like family to me, and I'd be able to play with the Stevens children still when we arrived at Opala. That way, I wouldn't have to bug Mat all the time. After all, he called me annoying yesterday, and I was still stinging from that.

My father's Porter, Isabella, was just the right size for her age. She and Papa had been riding everywhere together since he learned how to ride- much like Torp and me, the Porter I tamed last year to become a full-fledged Rider in training. The youngest to ever do so! It was all because of Papa, though. He was the Captain of the Riders, best Nephreem's ever seen, or so they say. I was going to beat that title, of course.

Isabella lifted her small, sleek leather skinned head to greet me as I approached; kind, dark eyes shining happiness as her long, slender neck curved out of it's snake-like coil, rearing up as she tucked her head down to my outstretched hands. Her cool skin felt all too cozy against my fingertips as she pressed against them, encouraging me to pet her. I laughed lightly at her behavior- her neck itself was three times my height, the length of her huge mid-body just a bit shorter than that, and her tail the same length. All Porters, save those with defects (which were killed out of pity and made into useful things) were built this way. Isabella, for her age, was in great shape. Papa kept it like that. Her thin spikes were trimmed and kept clean, allowing her maximum comfort when being ridden. The muscles in her neck and back and legs were toned and freely pulsed underneath her tight skin, and the bat-like wings, which clashed greatly with the snake neck and the salamander tail- were so strongly built they could lift a huge tree right from the ground with little to no help from her clawed legs- only one pair, in the very back of her body, making her and every other Porter's build slightly uneven. That was alright, though. We Riders were here to make sure nothing happened to them. They were our friends and allies. Our partners and pals.

Which is why Papa, like every Rider Captain of Nephreem before him, and like every one after him will, has denied the Marines any passage onto our island or any help in training the few, scattered clans of Porters found elsewhere in the world. The two major colonies were on Opala, in the Grandline, and here, in Nephreem, East Blue. They migrated back and forth, which is why the business between the two city/islands went so well- Riders seeking work often went to Opala to help in the delivery company. Or, outcast Riders who had been banned from their privileges often turned to the Arena Battles, where fighters wielding weapons and riding Porters would beat each other to the death.

It sounded brutal and useless, to me. Like something that needed to be abolished. But apparently it was a big business in Opala, so I'd have to wait and see. Maybe Mama was into that sort of thing? Then again, Papa always said she preferred a bustling life, which is why she gave me to him. I didn't mind. I liked being here with Papa, Uncle Hap, and though he may be a jerk half the time, Mat. I heard from the occasional letter from Mama that I had sisters in Opala, though. Half sisters, everyone of them. And she was pregnant with another, apparently. I wonder what they looked like… did I look anything like Mama? Papa said so.

"Oh, well." I sighed to Isabella, smiling as she tucked her flattened nose against my forehead and gave a great huff of her own at my bad habit of spacing out. "I'll see them all soon, won't I?"

"What? Day dreaming about that family of yours again?"

* * *

I stopped the memory right then and there, not liking where it was heading.

"I heard from a customer that once someone goes into the Grandline, they never return." I pursed my lips at the bartender's statement. For pirates that was mostly true, but for tradesmen like myself, well… not everyone wanted to live in a place with weather like that. It got old, after awhile. Especially if you didn't have any skill in predicting the weather, much like myself.

"But One Piece is there somewhere, so we'll have to go." Luffy supported, seemingly unfazed by his friends concern. I lifted my water to my lips once more, eyes boring into the table. I suppose I was something like that, too, at first.

"Well, I guess we have no choice." Zoro said with a sigh, leaning back in his chair once more.

"Zoro, you too?" Coby exclaimed in shock, jumping down from his barstool and balling his fist in front of him. Poor kid, I almost wanted to think. Making friends just to lose them so quickly. Not that I could say much. I was planning to hit Reverse Mountain by myself, wasn't I? That was insanity worse than Strawhat's.

"Who cares, you're not going, right?" The swordsman supported, tone going indifferent. Coby was caught off guard, stance breaking for a second before he regained his resolve, driven by the passion he held for his friend's lives.

"Even though I'm not going, I'm worried! I can do that, can't I?" He looked to the small-time Pirate Captain, who sat turned backwards in his chair to watch him, "Because, even though Luffy and I just met, we're friends, aren't we?"

"Yeah!" Luffy supported with a grin, making me smile. That was good. Coby needed supportive friends. "Even though we're parting, we'll always be friends!"

The pink-haired to-be Marine smiled, happiness spouting our of his ears before he turned serious once more, using this as more fuel to his point, "Then you should know that it's too dangerous! We're friends, Luffy-san! I don't want you to get hurt!"

I gave a discontent sigh, seeing where this was going. If Coby pulled that card, it'd likely make Luffy feel bad. Which would be discouraging his dreams, which I was against. "Coby… just let them go."

"Eh-EH? Avy-san! You of all people should be warning them against it!" He fist clenched as he ducked his head, and my eyes went back to the boy. I could see the betrayal in his figure, and it almost made me regret saying anything. But at times like these, it was best to be the adult. And adults should never discourage someone's ambitions. No matter how unsafe they may seem; dreams were dreams, each unique onto the person that pursues them. All of us wanted him to become a grand marine one day, if that meant letting his friends go to the Grandline… well, then. He'd just have to meet them there, wouldn't he? But yet, Coby didn't seem to get any of this as the tears started to prick at his eyes, and his shoulders began to shake. I was the last person he expected to say such a thing, apparently. "Didn't you… didn't you grow up in that scary place?"

I shifted, not liking how the gazes suddenly transferred to me. Pursing my lips, I sank into my shoulders. Shit. There went a Pandora's box.

"Whoa! You grew up there? That's so cool! Ne, ne! Wanna show us the way there? I'll let you join my crew…" I sweatdropped at the sorry excuse for a deal Luffy tried to persuade me with. Things like that just weren't going to work.

"Sorry, but I think I'll pass on that. I've got my own dreams to accomplish, you know." My gaze shifted to the lavender haired boy, watching as he shook in anger. With a sigh, I leaned forward in my chair, grabbing my bag off the back of it as I stood. "Coby, that's the reason why you should encourage them. If they're your friends, then you just have to support them, no matter the risks they're taking. And besides, if they really want to be the best, they'll have to go to the Grandline sooner or later. Though," my eyes returned to Luffy, who was watching with a scary sort of grin, like he was plotting something I didn't want to know about, "I hope you have one hell of a navigator. Talking from experience, you're going to need one."

I stepped out from in front of the chair, pushing it in behind me. Turning to the bartender, I gave a bow of appreciation, "Thank you again for the meal."

"Not at all! You all deserve it, really!" Ririka answered, smiling kindly.

"Then, I should be going. See you later, Coby; the both of you, as well. If you survive until the Grandline, that is." Giving a single wave to them all, I began on my way out of the tavern. After all, I had places I needed to be- specifically Orange Town, the hideout of Buggy the Clown. My hand was on the handle of the tavern door, and I could hear the crowds moving back to make way for it's opening when I paused at a rubberman's call.

"Hey! Wait! Come on! Join my crew! We'll have lots of adventures!" Luffy pleaded in a grinning tone, causing me to sigh. Geez, if he was really this stubborn… then again, he did seem strong. He was able to beat Morgan with ease.

Wait, Avy, I reprimanded myself, you're getting in over your head here. Don't do anything stupid.

It was a pity I never listened to myself, "I'll tell you what, Straw Hat." I turned and gave him a smile, thinking up the most impossible situation I could find. With luck, he could do it. Without luck, he wouldn't. If he had the sort of luck that made my criteria come true, then he was fit to be my Captain, and I'd bow to luck's will. But if he wasn't then it was no loss to me. I'd continue on my own business, with my own terms. "If you can find a navigator who can take on the Grandline, and the map to said ocean within a month, and we just _happen_ to meet again, I'll join your crew. But if not, then Lady Luck obviously didn't wish it to be, so I've got no business under your banner. We got a deal?"

He blinked, "Eh? A month?"

I nodded, "Yep! One month! That's a fair shot, don't you think? No tracking allowed, of course. And you can't go asking for me, either. It's all gotta be on our luck."

He paused for a moment, tilting his head as he cupped his chin, thinking it over in a far off gaze. Zoro sighed, shaking his head. "Ah, those odds are impossible. Just give it up, Luffy. A seamstress isn't fit to be a pirate."

I tongued my cheek, offended by that statement. I did _not_ spend two years on Alvida's crew doing nothing, you know. "I'm a damn good pirate, for your information."

"Eh? A traveling seamstress?" He mocked; I nodded. Coby, thankfully, stood up to the bat.

"Ah! That's right! I didn't tell them! Avy here was on Alvida's crew with me! Strongest on board!" He pumped, getting excited; I smiled at his enthusiasm, appreciating his support. Before I could thank him or Zoro could question it, Luffy caught his fist.

"That does it, then! You're going to be my seamstress!"

I sweatdropped, did he just miss my entire set of conditions?... I wasn't sure if I even wanted to give him a chance now. Putting off my discontent, and reminding myself of just how strong my luck was (I mean, come on! There was no way he could really topple it), I shrugged off his demands. "_If_ my conditions are met. Until then, Strawhat, Swordsman. Good luck with your dreams, Coby!"

Without waiting for further protest, I stepped out of the door, letting my dear Lady Luck to her mischief.

* * *

**La WOOT! :D And, thus, we have the deal! I wonder what will happen? Will she meet the strawhats within a month? If so, then where? Will she ever even see them again? Le gasp! Oh, the possibilities~! xD I'm really happy with this chapter, for some reason. I don't really even know why... did everyone seem in character? And, yes, those are the proper names for the Bartender and the kid (Ririka and Rika)**. **They were on the OP Wiki :p It's amazing what you can find on there... did you know that Zoro isn't OFFICIALLY the first mate? O.o I know, right? Well, he'll officially be the first mate in this fic, yes he will. **

**Kind of off-topic, but I've been playing around with the idea of another fic, in which the genre shall be romance/adventure and the pairing LawxOC. Though, of course, it won't follow the Straw Hats. But I don't know, as I've had this Idea since the first time he appeared in the manga (yes, I've been a fan for _that_ long, I don't need to be told just how pathetic that is). What can I say, though? The moment he flicked off the red-haired jerk I fell in love~ xD Lol, not really, but hey. He's pretty awesome. I don't know how, but when I saw Luffy watch (SPOILER!) that traumatic event which changed his life forever (R.I.P. his beloved soul), I somehow knew Law was coming to the rescue. Oh, my. I'm ranting, aren't I? Well, just wanting to know what you guys think. Be willing to read another fic of mine, or want me to focus on this? Whatever you want, really. :]**

**Really you guys are just WAAAAY too kind to me, you know that? I mean, I hardly ever update, but when I do, I'm showered with love :] I don't deserve you all. I really, truly don't. Special thanks to my amazing reviewers: omegadramon2, Magic126, Ketsuko Kyo, Sama-Bama, Henna89, DarkDreamer2009, Psychotic Tendency, Saphoria Chantelaine, and the last place you look :] Honestly, from the simple comments to the words of support, you guys really are what drive this fic. I mean, come on... do you think I'd update if I didn't have you? Speaking on the matter of reviews, today is an extremely special day (which may be the reason I got the urge to update O.o) as it is the 100TH REVIEW DAY! THANK YOU GUYS SO FRIKIN MUCH! xD ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS, BABY! PACHA! HECK YEAH!**

**GOD I love you guys! xD You're so FRIKIN AMAZING! WOOT! ONE HUNDRED! YES!**

**lol, I'm sorry, I tend to get a bit excited over that. It's only my second fic to reach so many reviews, and I just can't help but feel so happy and excited- because it mean my work is _worth something_, you know? Man, thank you guys. Really, I can't say it enough. Thank you! I million, billion times over! Thank you!**

**Have a great night everyone! See you next update!**

**EDIT!: Okay, so, since this story isn't on a schedule I don't think you guys noticed it, but this chapter was SUPPOSED to be up Friday :/ I had it all typed up (Author's Note and Everything!) before I realized it wasn't letting me upload chapters onto HERE, either. It pulled the same stunt with my Bleach stories :/ Well, it's here now, and unlike 'Soar!', you guys didn't have to wait too long past the original day I wanted to update (they waited a WEEK past the day! D:). Ah, well, what can you do? Now that I've learned how to get past the 'error' page, everything should be fine :D See you guys next update! Just wanted to let you know!  
**


End file.
